Polymers are commonly used in various products due to their tunable mechanical properties and ease of processing. Fire retardant polymers are polymers that are resistant to degradation at high temperatures. There is need for fire-resistant polymers in a variety of fields, including the construction of small, enclosed spaces such as skyscrapers, boats, and airplane cabins. In tight spaces, the ability to escape in the event of a fire is compromised, increasing fire risk. Fire-safe polymers also find application as adhesives in aerospace materials, insulation for electronics, and in military materials such as canvas tenting. Common polymers, however, can be highly combustible and can produce toxic gases and smoke during combustion. One common way to make polymers more resistant to combustion is to include flame retardant additives in a polymer. Flame retardant additives such as polychlorinated biphenyls and brominated flame retardants, however, can pose certain health concerns.